


When Bad Becomes Worse

by fracturedroses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedroses/pseuds/fracturedroses
Summary: After Spider-Man's identity is revealed to the world in the worse way possible, Peter struggles to set his name straight. How will he handle this? Are there people after him? His friends? His aunt and Happy?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	When Bad Becomes Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so please be kind and let me know what you think :). Feedback and suggestions are more than welcome and encouraged!
> 
> Twitter: @mxrveltingles

_ “Spider-Man’s real name is P-” _

What? This couldn’t be happening.

_ “Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker!” _

Peter’s eyes widened as he brought his hands up to the sides of his head, appalled at the words which had just rung through his ears.

“What the fuck?!” He exclaimed over the loud murmurs of the citizens who had piled into Time’s Square upon the arrival of the ‘breaking news’ update that flashed on the jumbo-screens. Perched upon a lamppost, his head whipped down to MJ who’s expression matched that of his own underneath his mask. Appalled, distraught and terrified.

“That’s him!”

“Spider-Man is up there!”

“Is he Peter Parker?”

“Look! The murderer is just there!”

“I can’t believe I ever trusted him!”

Looking back at the large photo on the screen which had been ripped straight from one of Midtown’s yearbook, the world suddenly felt like it was in slow motion. He was engulfed in a cloud of confusion, terror, and hurt.

Maybe he was imagining this. Maybe it wasn’t real at all. Maybe he misheard something. Maybe the man who once dubbed himself Mysterio had come back to haunt Peter’s horrifying nightmares. It couldn’t be real… could it?

Overcome with panic and the feeling of suffocation, Peter jumped down to MJ and wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other to swing between the buildings of New York City until he would reach the Parker apartment.

“He’s got the girl! Someone save her!” Someone called out from the streets.

“No, it’s okay! I’m fine!” MJ struggled to call back to them. 

As they travelled swiftly back to his home, MJ attempted to muster up something to say to him. She failed. She was in such a state of shock that the only things that fell from her lips were broken words and noises. How could this have happened to him? How could he have his identity revealed and be pinned for murder by someone who tried to murder  _ him _ … and her… and their classmates?

-

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh m-”

“P-Peter!” MJ cut him off, climbing through his bedroom window. “Stop. You’re gonna hyperventilate.” 

But, of course, he couldn’t help it. His entire world had just come crashing down, and now he’d have to deal with everyone hating him. Well,  _ almost  _ everyone.

MJ could feel her heart beating out of her chest and her stomach twisting and turning in knots. She  _ really  _ didn’t like swinging around. But she wouldn’t bring it up. Clearly, that was not the most important issue at hand. She sat down on the edge of Peter’s bed, watching his brain trying to wrap around what had just happened. 

Then, to no one’s surprise, burst in a worried May Parker. Happy shortly followed, looking equally, if not more, anxious. May’s heart sank into the pit of her stomach as Peter removed his mask, revealing the pure panic that was etched into his features. 

“We saw the news,” May spoke, calmly. She was internally freaking out, but she didn’t want to worry her nephew any more. She knew him, and she knew how stressed and upset he was. 

“What the hell happened, Peter?” Happy’s voice boomed through the room, a little too loudly than expected or intended. 

“I-I don’t know.” He stumbled over his words, clearly distressed. “I thought he was dead… well, he is dead, but I didn’t see him do that and now everyone thinks that I’m the bad guy and that I have some reason or wish to kill everyone which is literally the opposite of what I want to do because I want to help people and be the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, not a murd-”

He was rambling, not pausing to take a breath. But he had been cut off by none other than his aunt, who had wrapped his trembling body tight in her arms. With an overwhelming about of emotions overtaking his body, he couldn’t hold them all in. A few tears drop from his eyes and onto May’s shoulder. He buried his face in her shoulder, finding the familiar scent of her perfume comforting, almost calming him down… at least a little bit. 

“What if they come looking for me. Or for any of you guys?” Peter spoke, his words muffled. 

Happy chimed in. “You’ll be safe. I won’t let that happen.” MJ exchanged a hopeful look with the head of security. Sure, she had only recently met him… but she trusted him. Especially after what had happened in London. 

Suddenly, the recent silence of the room was interrupted by a deafening banging. Everyone’s heads whipped around to Peter’s open bedroom door as if they could see the person behind the front door through the hallway wall. 

Peter’s heart stopped. At their front door could be anyone; the FBI, a mob of angry civilians who want to hurt him and his family, or a bunch of murderers who will kill him on sight. Anything was possible.

The banging continued. 

Eventually, Happy spoke up. “I’ll go see who it is.”

They’d have to find out sooner or later. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the end of Peter Parker... it was already the end of Spider-Man.


End file.
